Thank You for Sending me an Angel
by Angus McLiam Saxon
Summary: When Vegeta gets depressed, only a higher power might be able to give aid. But how much higher power does his new companion truly have? May contain mature situations, but I encourage you to judge my first story here with an open mind.


DRAGONBALL Z: THANK YOU FOR SENDING ME AN ANGEL

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Z, or GT characters, nor am I an expert on their history. This story is my first attempt at capturing them, so if you catch a mistake, don't fault me too badly. I did create the character Angel, so like her or hate her, learn to love her.

CHAPTER 1: ARRIVAL

At a perfectly ordinary outdoor café in downtown AUTHOR"S NOTE: I don't know where they live! Japan, a powerful sayan and his human wife are discussing matters that are, actually, quite trivial. Unless you're married, then it's a big deal.

"Do you want to have another child?"

Bulma is taken aback by this question. "…….what?"

Her husband Vegeta spoke again. "That's what you women want to hear, isn't it?"

"I don't understand. I wanted to talk to you because you've been acting weird lately. You've always been distant, but lately it seems like you're just bored with everything. And then you say you want another baby?"

"Bulma, let me clarify: I merely said that to change the subject of conversation. I don't really want another child. As for my attitude, you knew what kind of man I was when you married me."

"You did it again. That's the third time this week you've used a cliché in one of our conversations. Are you so bored with me that you don't even want to make the effort to say something original to me anymore?

Vegeta tilts his head down and mumbles something under his breath. Bulma overhears.

"What is that supposed to mean? If Goku acted this way, Chi-Chi would react the same way I am. Actually that's not true, she'd be much worse. You know how she constantly complains about every little thing. You know how she goes on and on. So don't think for one second that you can play that card."

Vegeta stands from his chair. "I'm out of here."

"We're not finished with this."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He mumbles something else.

Bulma scowls as he flies away. "No, you're a baka.

Miles away, a section of the sky grows dark and quite wavy. Patrons of the beach directly below are mystified at this unnatural phenomena.

"What's the deal?" exclaims the young girl named Pan. "I was working on my tan".

"Alien lifeform approaching" informs robot friend Gil. "GGGGGG".

"He's not kidding" Goku, an old soul trapped in a little boy's body, says with caution. "I sense something approaching the Earth that I've never encountered before. I can't even tell from the aura if it's friend or foe."

They wait ten seconds and the sky returns to normal.

"Guess it was a fluke, Grandpa" Considers Pan. "Realized they had the wrong address or something."

Goku shakes his head. "No, Pan. The aura is still here. Whoever it was didn't want to call attention to themselves. I have to know who we're dealing with."

Goku hovers above the ground. "Pan, tell your grandmother I may not be home for dinner tonight.

"No way. I'm not going to just sit here while the Earth might be in danger". She flies up to him "Besides, I want nothing to do with Grandma once she hears the news and gets into one of her moods. She can go on and on.

"Well someone has to break the news to Chi-Chi."

Pan and Goku turn to look at Gil.

Vegeta also sensed the powerful aura and prepared to track it. However, unlike Pan and Goku, Vegeta wouldn't have to spend a lot of time doing that, as it was headed straight for him.

A golden streak whizzes straight into the man. He dodges and turns right around to face it head on. That's when he captures his first full glimpse of the alien figure. Golden battle armor from head to toe, shining brightly in the sun, and two large wings hanging from the back, slowly flapping in the wind, no doubt keeping the body adrift in the air. Vegeta doesn't know what to expect from his visitor, who appears fearsome and gentle to him, both at the same time.

"Who are you? Where do you come from? What is your purpose here?"

A woman's voice answers Vegeta's questions.

"I am called the Angel, but my name is Lura."

Vegeta smiles and thinks to himself: A woman? Very intriguing.

"I was sent by King Yemma to see you, Vegeta. He's concerned that you're not happy with your life.

"Are you……?"

"Yes. I am dead. For almost twenty years now."

"But I can sense your power. It's far too great for an ordinary dead woman.

"You are correct. I am from another dimensional plane, on a world called Diactalon. My Father gave me these powers from energy he siphoned from my Grandfather, to prevent him from conquering our world. He was a very evil man, perhaps the first to practice evil since our species' creation. After learning I held his power, he came after me directly. The only way out was death.

"I'm sorry for you."

"Don't be. I went to heaven and met King Yemma. He knew of my situation and was willing to return me to my home after I became familiar with my new abilities and received proper training. He kept his word, and I returned in time to perhaps save my entire universe."

"You were born elsewhere but your soul arrived in heaven when you died?"

"Heaven is a gateway between all possible universes. Souls from all corners of reality are there."

"I had no idea. I was dead at one time as well, but I didn't think to ask anyone where they came from."

"Anyway, to get to why I'm here, King Yemma contacted me and sent me here to cheer you up."

"You must have really impressed him."

They float down towards the ground. Upon landing, Angel's armor and wings disappear, revealing her to be a beautiful blonde woman who easily would pass for human.

"Now Vegeta, let's get started. What would you like to do with me?"


End file.
